Home Alone
Home Alone is a UK VHS release by Fox Video on 19th August 1991 and 2nd March 1992. Description Cast * Macaulay Culkin as Kevin McCallister, an energetic eight-year old rambunctious child with a penchant for creating harmful inventions. * Joe Pesci as Harry Lime, a short and hotheaded thief who targets the McCallisters' home with Marv. * Daniel Stern as Marv Merchants, a tall and dim-witted thief who targets the McCallisters' home with Harry. * John Heard as Peter McCallister, Kevin's father. * Roberts Blossom as Marley, Kevin's elderly neighbor. * Catherine O'Hara as Kate McCallister, Kevin's mother and Peter's wife. * Angela Goethals as Linnie McCallister, Kevin's elder sister. * Devin Ratray as Buzz McCallister, Kevin's eldest brother who often gets him into trouble. * Gerry Bamman as Uncle Frank McCallister, Peter's older brother and Kevin's uncle. * Hillary Wolf as Megan McCallister, Kevin's eldest sister. * Larry Hankin as Officer Balzak. * John Candy as Gus Polinski, Kate’s friend and helper. * Michael C. Maronna as Jeff McCallister, Kevin's elder brother. * Kristin Minter as Heather McCallister, Kevin's eldest cousin and the daughter of Uncle Rob and Aunt Georgette. * Daiana Campeanu as Sondra McCallister, Kevin's elder cousin and the second daughter of Frank and Leslie. * Jedidiah Cohen as Rod McCallister, Kevin's elder cousin and the older son of Frank and Leslie. * Kieran Culkin as Fuller McCallister, Kevin's youngest cousin and the younger son of Frank and Leslie. * Senta Moses as Tracy McCallister, Kevin's elder cousin and the eldest daughter of Frank and Leslie. * Anna Slotky as Brooke McCallister, Kevin's younger cousin and the youngest daughter of Frank and Leslie. * Terrie Snell as Aunt Leslie McCallister, Kevin's aunt and Uncle Frank's wife. * Jeffrey Wiseman as Mitch Murphy, 8-year-old neighbor whom Heather mistakes for Kevin during the headcount. * Virginia Smith as Aunt Georgette, Kevin's aunt, wife of Uncle Rob, and mother of Heather and Steffan. * Matt Doherty as Steffan, Kevin's elder cousin, son of Rob and Georgette. * Ralph Foody as Gangster #1 (Johnny) in Angels with Filthy Souls. * Michael Guido as Gangster #2 (Snakes) in Angels with Filthy Souls. * Ray Toler as Uncle Rob, Kevin's uncle, the younger brother of Peter and Uncle Frank, and the father of Heather and Steffan. * Billie Bird as Woman in Airport, named Irene, who sells Kate her ticket to Dallas. * Bill Erwin as Man in Airport, named Ed, Irene's husband who agrees to the ticket sale. * Gerry Becker as Officer #1. * Alan Wilder as Scranton Ticket Agent. * Hope Davis as French Ticket Agent. * Kenneth Hudson Campbell as Santa. Credits Trailers and info Rental 1991 Re-release # Buddy's Song # Robin Hood # Edward Scissorhands # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II # Simon Bates VSC PG Warning Original 1992 release # Big # Cocoon # Short Circuit Category:1991 VHS Releases Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Home Alone Category:Movies Category:Hughes Entertainment Category:Children's Videos by 20th Century Fox Category:BBFC PG Category:Fox Video Category:20th Century Fox Home Entertainment